


When wishes come true

by Billbalagirl



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, bagginshield - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-26
Updated: 2014-12-26
Packaged: 2018-02-14 23:00:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2206248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Billbalagirl/pseuds/Billbalagirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For strange reasons, Thorin fulfills his last wish before dying; to share a few last moments with his beloved hobbit without rancor or concerns about Erebor. Although there are some details that Thorin would have changed about this wish...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. An unexpected visit

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this is the first time I write something in English (I'm also writing this story in Spanish), so if you see any typo just tell me and I'll fix it.  
> Emm... plus I'll try to upload all the chapters I already have this week. Please, be patient because my English is not very good, but I'll do my best.  
> There.  
> Thank you and enjoy!

Thorin Oakenshield was laying on his own bed. He knew he did not have much time left, he didn't need any healer to tell him, only the look of their faces was evident.

While he is lying waiting for his healers to give the news to his sister, he looks the precious jewel that keeps in his hands. He starts thinking about the war that was about to lead for that stone. **A stone**. He had banished his burglar for just a stone. Oh, and now there come the memories of his burglar who he didn't even had let him to see him before leaving home. "A traitor undeserving shall see no king" he recalls shouting from one of the tents that was provided after the battle.

Dís entered the room holding back tears and kneeling beside his  bed. She began to hold his hand while she muttered something. "Great, now I am also going deaf" he thought to himself. He hated this. He hated to die in such a dishonorable way, yes, he had fought in the battlefield like a true warrior, but if He had acted like a wise king would have shared their gold with the people that he promised it to. A strong and well-fed army would have ended long before the orcs expected and would not have left so many dead in its wake. Oh, how many people have died because of this war, a war that he alone would have faced without mixing so many innocent... Even his two young nephews had been shot down on the battlefield as mere insects. He did not dare to look at her sister's face while they were in the same room. He hated the arkstone. He hated it so much.

While her sister was stroking the back of his hand, Thorin made an effort to held hers while his other hand was helding the stone. Dís dropped a tear and Thorin loocked at her with a peaceful expression on his face. "Be strong," he said, "Now the weight of the whole kingdom lays on you". Thorin had never seen his sister so down. Having said that, Dis kissed his forehead and left him alone in the room. Maybe it was time to die.

In his last moments of lucidity, Thorin stroked the arkstone. All this because of a stone. He really despised the arkstone. He would have liked to be with his halflig in the time being and apologize for all the damage he had caused him.  

\-----------------------------------------------

Bilbo had been two weeks living in Bag End since the arrival of Erebor. He is still looking for a good cutlery  at Hobbiton's market to replace all the spoons Lobelia had stole . What a terrible woman.

It was eleven o'clock, time for tea and finish reading his latest book. Yes, Bilbo had finished reading the entire library of his father desperately trying to distract himself of silence of his smial and his own bitter memories.

He went into the kitchen and put the kettle to boil, meanwhile, placed a plate with some crackers on the coffee table next to your favorite chair. When boiled the kettle, a cup of tea was prepared and sat in his chair.

Or at least he tried.

A strange sound made him jump. "What just happened ?!" he shouted. And there, sitting in his favorite chair, was a cat curled brown, looking at him with wide eyes. "A cat?" he asked; Bilbo had never seen a cat since his last visit to Bree and he didn'tt know there were cats in the Shire.

"Hello little one, are you lost?" Bilbo asked tentatively approaching his hand. The cat was staring at him with wide eyes and no sign that he was even alive. Bilbo slowly stroked its head and the animal reacted purring and blinking comically.

It seems there wouldn't be morelonely days at Bag End for Bilbo.


	2. First day together (Bilbo)

Bilbo thought he had seen it all during his adventure but it seems he was mistaken. A cat in the Shire? So weird. He was pretty sure someone must have left him just outside Bree and somehow he managed to get Bag End. It was such a cute cat, he was still looking at him with those big blue eyes. Had he never seen a hobbit before? Will he be scared?

 

"Are you hungry? Would you like to eat something?" The cat blinked and looked at him as he had been doing just now. "I think ... yeah, I think I have some dried fish in the pantry, wait a minute" Before his tenant realized, Bilbo had put a shallow dish filled with dried fish next to the fireplace and the cat down armchair as if he had seen a delicacy. Bilbo's tea had get cool, but that did not prevent him to sit in his armchair and eat some pulps with his new friend.

 

"Are you planing to stay here long? If you want I can get you a name, unless you already have an owner..." the cat had finished his plate and sat down at Bilbo looking at him expectantly. "You don't? Well, I like the color of your coat, what do you think about Oak? is pretty good, isn't it?"

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Bilbo was preparing a cushion for the little one with his grandfather old clothes, he had long wanted to get rid of them but he didn't like to throw things with no reason. Little Oak followed him everywhere, Bilbo had understood that cats were not very friendly, but apparently he was wrong. He began to put all the rags in a pillowcase and put it inside a wicker basket large enough to Oak could sleep inside comfortably.

"Do you like it?" Bilbo said looking at Oak that was mounted on the table to help see what Bilbo was showing him. Then he looked at Bilbo again.

 "You're a weird cat, I haven't even heard meowing first ti-" "MEW" Oak interrupted before he could finish the sentence. Bilbo just smiled affectionately.

 "Come, tell me where you want to place your new bed, in the living room or any other room?" before Bilbo could show him some of the rooms Oak had already fallen from the table and was runnig for the hallway "Wait! where are you going?" Bilbo followed him with the basket he found him scratching at the... the door of his bedroom?

 

"Yo-you want to sleep in my room? With me?" asked pointing to himself in disbelief "MEOW" Oak said before returning to scratch the door of the room.

 

"Okay, okay, I'm coming" Bilbo said as he opened the door. Before he could set a foot inside Oak had managed to slip first.

 

"I think I know the perfect place to put your bed ..." he said while he approached the windowsill. "Okay, just let me remove these vases is already here and ... There" he proudly said with his hands full of vases with colorful flowers.

 "Come, try it!" he said as he watched the cat on his own bed. "No, no, that's my bed, not for animals. Come on up to your little basket"

 Little Oak climbed the ledge reluctantly and spun into the basket until he lied down.

 "How weird, I thought only dogs did that spun thing" Bilbo had had the opportunity to see some pugs in Lake town. The pugs were so cute.

 

Bilbo was going to give Oak a kiss on his little head tenderly, but something made him stop... He smelled bad. Really bad. "Emm... come here, I think someone needs a bath" he said to Oak as he took him up leading him to the bathroom. "Wait here, I'll get some warm water. Stay still," he said as he went into the kitchen to put a pot of water on to boil. He returned with the pot to the bathroom to see Oak on the sink staring at his own reflection in the mirror. Bilbo had heard that some animals did not recognize themselves when they looked into a mirror. Better get him away of it.

 

"Come, I'll give you a healthy dip" he said inserting him into the tub. "Stay calm, okay?" Bilbo began to pour hot water into the tub while Oak looked at him expectantly. He began to massage the cat's back as he poured his favorite shampoo hoping his scent of roses could help that horrible stench disappear.

 

Oak began purring tenderly as Bilbo stroke behind the ears but suddenly jumped splashing water that made Bilbo get his face wet.

 

"Hey, what's up buddy? Has the water gotten cold? Wait, I'll rinse you right now," he said cleaning the little paws. Bilbo got up to pick up the rest of the water that was left in the pot.

 

"How do you feel?" he asked as he watched Oak's wet hair covering his eyes and he could not help letting out a small laugh.

 

Bilbo took him out the quickly placing him on a dry towel and rubbing his head with it. "Look how clean you are now, and you smell so good ..." he said hugging Oak that was not opposing resistance. This cat was rare, but Bilbo wasn't a very ordinary hobbit to say.

 

"Ooookay I'll leave you alone" he said letting him free to roam around the house. Bilbo started picking up all the mess he had left in the bathroom.

 

Oak left the bathroom while Bilbo finished emptying the tub and grabbed the pot to bring it to the kitchen, but as Bilbo left the bathroom he found Oak sat in the hallway. Was he waiting for him?

 

Bilbo chose to ignore it, he knew cats were very independent. He went into the kitchen to place the pot and looked out the window.

 

"Oh, is it so late?! I should have gone to the market hours ago!" Bilbo said ruffing his curls. "Hey little one, will you be able to be alone for a little while? I promise you thet when I come back I'll make you a lunch fit for a king" said Bilbo looking for a basket and his purse.

 

Bilbo ran out of the kitchen and out of Bag End closing the door behind him.

 

"MEOW?"

 

\--------------------------------------------------------

 

Bilbo met his neighbor and longtime friend Hamfast, long time not seeing him to chat with. Since his arrival, Bilbo had not been very social with their neighbors. He spoke to him about his new tenant. Hamfast was as shocked as he was upon the arrival of a cat to Hobbiton, but their conversation is not too stretched; Bilbo had to buy everything he could and go home soon. Now someone was waiting for him.

 

He came home after two hours of desperate purchase, almost everything in the market had already been sold and he had to find fresh meat and fish for all the week. Luckily, he could at least buy food for four days and some wood for firewood. That's something.

 

He reached Bag End and placed the basket on the kitchen table and went to put the wood in the garden. "Oak, where are you? I'm going to prepare some lunch"

 

Oh oh.

 

Bag End was completely silent. Something was wrong.

 

"Oak?!"

 

Nothing.

 

Bilbo began to search in his bedroom, in the bathroom, in the kitchen, in his study ... where could he be ? Oh, the bathroom window, of course, the little one should have escaped through there. Bilbo felt really sorry, he had begun to become fond of him.

 

Bag End was completely silent. Oak wasn't there.

 

Well, you'd better start place the purchase, after all, if he did not kept  all that fish properly. He bought so many fish... as it he would take a while to eat it all by himself.

 

While Bilbo got into the kitchen, someone knocked the door. How odd, visits at this hour?

 

"Who is it?" said Bilbo from within.

 

"It's me, dear friend, I think I have something that is yours" said the voice behind the door "Hamfast? What is he talking about?" Bilbo thought as he opened the door and found Hamfast with a couple of scratches on his arm and face holding Oak by his armpits. "I think this little one is yours, isn't it?"

 

"Oh, Hamfast, I'm so glad that you have found him! Where did you find him?" Bilbo said with a smile "Well..." Hamfast coughed "I think the boy had confused our smial with Bag End. Terrible the orientation of these animals, don't you think?"

 

Bilbo grabbed Oak with his arms and began to apologize to Hamfast for all the clutter. He was more than sure that Oak had the charge of  those scratches, but he was so happy to have found him that he couldn't be mad at him. At the moment.

 

Hamfast left without accepting the invitation to tea with Bilbo, he knew he would be very busy now with his new tenant. Bilbo was lucky to have a neighbor like Hamfast. And would appreciate another day properly, but he didn't have time today.

 

"You" said Bilbo looking at Oak face to face while he holded him by the armpits. Oak looked frightened. "DO NOT DO THAT AGAIN, okay?"

 

Bilbo could swear I'd seen the cat nodded. "You're so cute" he thought and hugged him until the cat meowed gasping for air.

 

"Oh, but look  how late it is! I'll prepare something right now," Bilbo said putting Oak down and going to the kitchen.

 

Since now, he will have to prepare meal for two.


	3. First day toghether (Thorin; Part 1)

Thorin shut his eyes for a moment, just a moment, he could afford it, right? He was so tired. He was sick of everything. It was time to let nature take its course. He didn't have to keep fighting any longer.

 

\---

 

Thorin was sleeping peacefully. He knew he wouldn't sleep for long, but he refused to open his eyes. He knew that death was near, and suddenly could feel the roof crushed him.

 

"What is this? Is this is what it feels like to die?" he thought. It was painful and he tried to scream, but it seemed that the sound that came from his mouth was not his voice, what was happening?

 

Thorin opened his eyes just to see Bilbo in front of him standing and looking at him frightened.

 

Bilbo.

 

"Oh, Mahal, tell me I'm not remembering that tragic day again ..."

 

"A cat?" said Bilbo looking at him. "A cat? But what's the halfling saying? Can he not recognize me?" he asked.

 

"Hello little one, are you lost?" Bilbo said.

 

He was approaching his hand. His huge hand ... Since when was the halfling so big? He could have sworn that hobbit's hand were as big as their faces... is that... is that he had become a cat?

 

Thorin could not believe what he was seeing. Was he in  Bag End? And most importantly, why was Bilbo so big?

 

Bilbo began to stroke him and Thorin began to purr.

 

To. Purr.

 

"Oh, Mahal ..." Thorin swallowed "I am a cat"

 

\-------------------------------------------------- ---

 

Thorin could not believe it. The gods were laughing at him. This must be the revenge for his actions in his afterlife. He knows that he deserved it, but why did he have to be in Bag End? He had done enough damage already to the halfling and he didn't want to keep it in that way.

"Oh, Mahal, a cat ..."

 

"Are you hungry? Would you like to eat something?" Oh, Thorin had almost forgotten that Bilbo was facing him. He could do nothing but look at him incredulously. "You do not expect me to answer, right?" he though

 

"I think ... yeah, I think I have some dried fish in the pantry, wait a minute" before Thorin could notice , Bilbo had returned with a plate full of fish. Then he realized that he was really hungry so he quickly got off the couch (how could he think think that armchair was his bed?) And began to eat. Meanwhile, Bilbo sat on the armchair and began to eat cookies watching him. If this was a dream, Thorin was not sure if I wanted to wake up.

 

"Are you planing to stay here long? If you want I can get you a name, unless you already have an owner..."

 

"Of course I have a name, halfling, so it's true that you can not recognize me?" Thorin said. Or at least he tried. After all, cats do not speak.

 

"You don't? Well, I like the color of your coat, what do you think about Oak? is pretty good, isn't it?" HA. Oak. Very funny. 

\---------------------------------------------

 

Bilbo wandered from one place to another, what was he doing? Would he have discovered that the cat was Thorin and Bilbo was trying to kill him for his banishment ? He was watching how the halfling grabbed some huge scissors ... What would he do with that?

 

Ah, cut clothes. There is no danger. The halfling is not dangerous. He never has.

 

"Do you like it?" Bilbo said showing him something on the table. Apparently he had been staring at the halfling al the time.

 

He climbed onto the table to see what he was showing him ... "A basket?, What am I supposed to do with this? Ah, of course, you pretend me to sleep there, right?" he thought looking at Bilbo.

 

"You're a weird cat, not even heard meowing first ti-" "MEW" Thorin interrupted before Bilbo could finish. He didn't even know he could do that. He had to get into his character... At the end of the day was now a cat. She felt so stupid just thinking about ...

 

"Come, tell me where you want to place your new bed, in the living room or any other room?" before Bilbo could show him some of the rooms, Thorin had already  dropped from the table and was running throuhg the hallway "Wait! where are you going?" Bilbo shouted from the kitchen.

 

Thorin knew the best room in Bag End. Bilbo's room. Bilbo yield it to him that night that he and all the company stayed in Bag End.

 

"Yo-you want to sleep in my room? With me?" Bilbo asked pointing to himself in disbelief.

 

"Of course I want! What makes you think otherwise? I'm scratching the door, can't you see?" Although Thorin thought he had said all that all he said was "MEOW"

 

"Okay, okay, I'm coming" Bilbo said as he opened the door.

 

Oh, Thorin knew the area very well. And the bed will probably be the best bed he has ever tryed in his life. He did not blame the halfling for having missed his home while he was away, he wasn't even surprised.

 

"I think I know the perfect place to put your bed ..." Bilbo said approaching the windowsill. "Okay, just let me remove these vases is already here and ... There" he proudly said with his hands full of vases with colorful flowers.

 

Well, a ledge was not a propper place for a king ... but it is for a cat.

 

"Come, try it!" Bilbo said as Thorin looked at the bed. He had not even realized that he had fallen dumbfounded. "No, no, that's my bed, not for animals. Come on up to your little basket." Stupid cats.

 

Thorin took the sill reluctantly. "Remember Thorin; act like a cat" he told himself as he got into the makeshift bed that his halfling had prepared. He began to pace to suit and sat down there.

 

"How weird, I thought only dogs did that spun thing" 

Thorin had to try harder next time.

 

Bilbo began to lean on him closer and closer and ... is he going to kiss him? Oh, so long without feeling the halfling and now he was going to kiss him. Mahal, thanks.

 

Bilbo suddenly stopped. Something was wrong.

 

"Emm... come here, I think someone needs a bath" Bilbo said as he took her in his arms.

 

Oh.

 

Great.

 

Could the situation get worse?

 

"Wait here, I'll get some warm water. Stay still" Bilbo said after leaving him alone in the bathroom.

 

"Well Thorin, think. Now you're a cat, right? You must be dreaming. You are in Bag End bathroom. That... is that a mirror?" Thorin was jumped onto the sink cabinet.

 

Oh.

 

It was a real cat. It doesn't look like a dream.

 

A cat.

 

Suddenly Bilbo returned to pick him up, the halfling must think he's a dumb cat. "Come, I'll take a healthy dip" said inserting it into the tub. "Be still, okay?" he said as he began to pour hot water into the tub. The Hobbit seems not to have aged at all, remains the same as last time outside of Erebor. Bilbo fought with honor. He has always been very brave for being a hobbit.

 

The Hobbit began to stroke his back with a product that smelled like roses. Oh, the halfling hands felt so good... A Thorin would have liked to share his life with the halfling after all. Thorin had loved him since the moment the halfling saved his life when he risked his own when he knew he shouldn't have to. The whole company depended on him and he threw himself into the arms of death. Luckily there was his halfling to save him. And it would not be the last time. He was so sorry for not have listened to him when he was sick with the gold fever. He was so sorry for banish him. And calling him _traitor_.

 

Thorin could not help jumping, he had caused so much damage to his little burglar. And yet he was bathing him.

 

The truth is that if you thought about it, the situation was somehow embarrassing.

 

"Hey, what's up duddy? Has the water gotten cold? Wait, I'll rinse you right now" Bilbo said finishing cleaning Thorin's, well, now Oak's paws and pouring the remaining (now warm) hot water on him.

 

Oh, great, now he couldn't see anything, why do cats need so much hair?

 

"How do you feel?" 

"Halfling, do not test me, the fact that I'm trapped in the body of a cat does not mean you can ju-" his thoughts were interrupted by a small laugh of Bilbo. So long since the last time he hear him laugh that forget his anger. Slightly.

 

Bilbo took the bath quickly placing it on a dry towel and rubbing his head with it. "Look how clean you are now, and you smell so good..." he said as he hugged him while Thorin was thinking about how screwed he was. Is not that he did not like hugs, but... this was ridiculous. At least he wanted to reciprocate the hug.

 

"Ooookay I'll leave you alone" Bilbo said leaving him in the ground. Oh, finally some free time. He left the bathroom but stopped immediately afterwards.

 

What could he do now whit this body?

 

Oh, Bilbo has left the bathroom and headed for the kitchen.

 

"Oh, is it so late?! I should have gone to the market hours ago!" Bilbo said ruffing his curls. "Hey little one, will you be able to be alone for a little while? I promise you thet when I come back I'll make you a lunch fit for a king" he said looking for something in a trunk.

 

He. Fit for a king. That's funny.

 

Bilbo was heading out the door in a hurry. Was he really going to leave?

 

"Wait, you're going to go leaving me here alone?" Thorin thought.

 

Bilbo ran out of the kitchen and out of Bag End closing the door behind him.

 

"MEOW?"


	4. First day toghether (Thorin; Part 2)

Okay, Bilbo was gone, but it's OK. It's OK. He's a grown hobbit and has spent his entire life living in the Shire. You will be safe... right?

 

"No, I should not distrust the halfling. He's Strong, He will know how to protect himself. I hope so"

 

\-------------------------------------------

 

"It's been six hours and the burglar is not back. Gotta go get it or he will die. If he is still alive, of course," he said to himself. Now he had to find a way out of Bag End. And quick.

 

Thorin started looking for an escape to save his halfling. Where had he seen an open a window?

 

He started looking through all the rooms. He found a window Bilbo's study but he couldn't open it with his hands. Paws.

 

"Wait, I remember an open window somewhere ..."

 

Oh.

 

The bathroom.

 

In less than forty minutes he managed to get out  of Bag End through the window victorious. Now he just had to look for Bilbo.

 

\----------------------------------------

 

Well, where can the halfling be?

 

He wasn't in the backyard.

 

Neither in the tree on the side of Bag End .

 

"But where have you gone, burglar?" he said as he jumped from the tree to the roof of Bag End.

 

Thorin looked for Bilbo for about twenty minutes until he gave up and began to think that Bilbo had probably come back home.

 

"Maybe I should return before he start to wonder where I've gone," he said as he began to scratch the door of Bag End. Or he thought so.

 

Hamfast opened the door.

 

"You're not Bilbo"

 

\-----------------------------------------

 

After an epic battle, Hamfast the gardener got beat Thorin. Defeated by a hobbit. Thorin couldn't feel more embarrassed.

 

He had no choice but to go with Hamfast. He had found that resistance was useless. Wherewas the gardener getting him?

 

Oh, to Bag End.

 

Wasn't Bag End the house next door?

 

Stupid hobbits with identical hobbit holes.

 

Hamfast knocked the round door.

 

"Who is it?" said Bilbo from within. "I knew it was alive!" Thorin thought.

 

"It's me, dear friend, I think I have something that is yours" Bilbo opened the door with watery eyes and focused on Tho- Oak.

 

Did he make Bilbo cry?

 

"Oh, Hamfast, I'm so glad you have found him! Where did you find him?" Bilbo cried.

 

"Well..." Hamfast coughed "I think the boy had confused our smial with Bag End. Terrible the orientation of these animals, don't you think?"

 

"It's not my fault that all hobbits smials look the same" Thorin said as Bilbo took her in his arms.

 

Bilbo tryed to compensate Hamfast for finding him. Did Bilbo want to reward the gardener for beating in a fight?! The kindness of the hobbits knows no bounds.

 

Luckily, Hamfast left Bilbo and Thorin all alone. The Hobbit still hadn't let him go.

 

"You" Bilbo said facing Thorin with a glare.

 

Shit.

 

"DO NOT DO THAT AGAIN, okay?" Wait ... was he scolding him? Well, it makes sense, after all he's a cat. A cat that ran away from home.

 

Thorin was sure that he deserved to be punished, so he nodded to make the hobbit know he understood.

 

"You're so cute" the halfling said as he hugged him. Very tight.

 

"-can't breath" he shouted. Of course, that must have sounded like stupid meow.

 

"Oh, but look  how late it is! I'll prepare something right now" he said dropping Thorin gently on the floor and going to the kitchen.

 

Wasn't he going to punish him...? Halflings are weird.

 

After all, it seems today wouldn't be any bloodshed. At least not anymore.


	5. Bad news

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh god, I'm sorry for the little hiatus, but translating this gives me such a headache...  
> So... if anyone is interested, I accept any help you could ofert me to translate the next chapters.  
> Just if you want of course.  
> Anyways, hope you enjoy the chapter.

After a few days of peace and tranquility, Oak discovered that Bilbo was a very nice fellow. He was always with him (now even on the market) and always listened when he was lonely and wanted to talk to someone, it was almost always lately. Oak also loved the  Bilbo's cinnamon buns, though he was not sure that was an appropriate food for a cat, Bilbo always had a batch prepared daily.

 

Now, Bilbo was on his study continuing his book while Oak was rummaging around the room. It seemed like he was mousing.

 

"If you break something again I will not be able to finish the pages for today"

 

"Prrrr" purred Oak as he climbed a shelf.

 

"Hm hm" Bilbo murmured continuing writing and not paying attention to Oak. Before Bilbo realized it in time to save him, Oak had clung to one of the pictures on the wall and they both dropped on the floor. It was the sound of a broken glass what made Bilbo wake up of his seat scared.

 

"Oh, Oak! You okay?" he said seting crystals aside around the cat. Oak was still lying on his back with the scroll containing in frame above. Bilbo turned him gently to check if he was OK.

 

"Meow meow meow meow ..." murmured Oak as he rose.

 

"Look what you've done... You almost broke my map" Bilbo said wistfully looking at the map. "Come, I'll check you out" he said taking Oak in his arms and getting him into the desk.

 

"MEOW" shouted Oak writhing on the desk as Bilbo finished checking his legs.

 

"Calm down... It seems you're fine. You were lucky this time. Do not do that again," he said sternly into his eyes "understood?"

 

"Meeeow"

 

Then Bilbo hugged him dearly. It seems that he wasn't going to write today either.

 

"Well, I better order a new glass for this," said raising and checking the map was not broken. It was the map that Thorin gave just before entering into the mountain. Bilbo has always liked maps, but that one was very special to him.

 

"I'll collect the glass pieces. Stay there" Bilbo told Oak as he approached the area. Before he knew it, Oak was beside him watching him how he picked up the pieces by hand. Oak looked worried.

 

"Adorable" Bilbo said looking at Oak. Oak seemed not to have noticed that Bilbo was looking at him until he spoke.

 

Oak looked at him and ran into the main room. Was he was ashamed?

 

After Bilbo had finished collecting all the pieces, he put the map in his unfinished book.

 

"Oak, will you have dinner?" Bilbo said wandering through the main room looking for Oak. "How strange, he always appears when I talk about food" he thought aloud.

 

"Meow"

 

"Where are you?" he asked without even knowing where Oak was hiding.

 

"Meow"

 

"Wha ... what are you doing under the armchair? How have you gotten in there?"

 

"Meow"

 

"...You're stuck, aren't you?" Bilbo said with a straight face. He was used to see Oak doing such things.

 

"Meow"

 

"Here, give me your paw, I'll help you" Bilbo said pulling Oak.

 

Finally, after a couple of pulls, Bilbo got him out.

 

 

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------

 

 

 

Having dined and taken some cinnamon rolls for dessert, Oak and Bilbo sat on the softer couch of the living room.

 

While Bilbo was reading he was stroking Oak who was curled up in his lap.

 

"Sorry again about the map" Thorin said as Bilbo stroked him.

 

"Hm ..." muttered Bilbo indifferent. Obviously, he couldn't hear him.

 

Suddenly, someone was knocking on the door.

 

"How strange, I was not expecting company, and less at this time" Bilbo said as he left Oak on the floor and stood up.

 

This made Thorin remember the night he met Bilbo. That night he wan't expecting anyone neither.

 

"Gandalf!" Thorin heard from the room.

 

"Oh, dear Bilbo, long time no see" Gandalf said as he embraced Bilbo.

 

"To what do I owe this visit?" Bilbo said as they parted.

 

"I'm afraid I'm bringing bad news..." Gandalf said, taking off his hat.

 

"Oh, come on, who died this time?" Bilbo asked wryly as he combed his curls.

 

Thorin tentatively peeked into the hallway, enough to make Gandalf able to see him. As he did, Gandalf stared at him

 

"Thorin..." Gandalf said with wide eyes.

 

Bilbo coughed.

 

"... What?"


	6. When god closes a door...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the hiatus!! I've been writing new chapters and I almost forgot to translate some... Sorry.  
> Enjoy!

"Thorin Oakenshield, what are you doing in Bag End?!" yelled Gandalf crouching in the hallway while Bilbo was in the kitchen. Maybe he needed a moment of intimacy.

 

"You mean you do know who I am?" said Thorin unbeliever "Mahal, thanks ..." he said excitedly

 

"Of course I know who you are, Thorin Oakenshield, why you take me?" said Gandalf apparently offended, but still with a look of disbelief find Thorin at Bag End. "And you have not answered my question"

 

"I would like to know more than anyone else, but all I can tell you is what you see" Thorin said resignedly. I thought Gandalf know everything that happened in the time when recognized.

 

"Are you telling me that just showed up as a cat at Bag End by magic?" Gandalf said sarcastically.

 

"..." Thorin sighed wearily "yes, basically"

 

Gandalf sat up as he combed his beard. He knew strange things like this don't happen without reason. There was a powerful magic involved in that case.

 

"Well? Do you know how this whole mess happened?" asked Thorin while chasing down the aisle.

 

"Not yet," said Gandalf still going around in circles down the hall "but I will" he muttered as he walked into the kitchen with Bilbo.

 

Bilbo was leaning over the edge of the table with one hand while massaging his forehead with the other.

 

"Are you okay, dear friend?" Gandalf asked with genuine concern as she put his hand on his shoulder. "I assure you he did not suffer, it was a death in his own bed"

 

"But... how could this happen, Gandalf? I believed that he survived the battle and... I thought..." Bilbo said pathetically collapsing as he sat on a nearby chair.

 

"The battle wounds were worse than expected and he couldn't make it. At least, he died being the king of Erebor"

 

"Yeah... that's a comfort" Bilbo said bitterly as tears with the sleeve of the jacket dried.

 

"Gandalf..." Thorinsaid peeking from under the kitchen table.

 

"NOT NOW" Gandalf said authoritarian.

 

"What?" said Bilbo missed from his seat.

 

"Oh-I mean... Do you have any... tea?" said Gandalf desperate to find a excuse.

 

"Oh, I'm so sorry Gandalf, what would my father think if he saw me being such an irresponsible host? I'll put a kettle to boil right now" Bilbo said nervous and embarrassed as he stood up and looked for the teapot. "You can sit at the living room while I prepare everything if you like"

 

Gandalf gave a little nod and went to the room with Thorin behind him. Gandalf sat on the couch and Thorin joined him on the carpet in front of the fireplace.

 

"Oh, Thorin, if you knew all the suffering that you have brought to this hobbit..." Gandalf said in a tired sigh.

 

"I... did not mean any harm..." Thorin said looking away while Gandalf put his hands to his head.

 

To his surprise Gandalf started laughing. And it wasn't a nice laugh.

 

"You intended no harm, you say? Oh, Thorin Oakenshield, then tell me what you meant labeling him a thief, calling him traitor, banishing him of Erebor, denying him the possibility of giving a final farewell to Fili and Kíli in their graves and especially denying him forgiveness , knowing that he deserved it more than anyone in all the Middle Earth. No, Thorin, I think in all of this adventure, you have tried nothing but hurt Bilbo "said Gandalf to Thorin beheld with anger. "I should never have convinced Bilbo to interfere with the company of Thorin Oakenshield" he ended holding his hand to his forehead. He was so tired of seeing Bilbo suffer for having involved in all this crazy adventure.

 

"Sorry," Thorin said at last breaking (or exacerbating) the awkward silence. "I would like to correct my actions but I can't..." he sighed.

 

"No, of course you can't. All you can do is ask Bilbo's forgiveness" Gandalf said rubbing his eyes tired.

 

"... Of course" Gandalf said withdrawing his hand and opening his eyes. "Of course, that's it" he repeated.

 

"Wha-what is it?" asked Thorin lying on the ground as he looked worried at Gandalf. Mahal knows what can happen in that wizard head.

 

"Thorin, tell me what was the last time that you kept your true body" Gandalf answered quickly.

 

"Well... if I remember correctly I was in my room... on my deathbed?"

 

"I need more details than that" Gandalf said disappointed for the vague description.

 

"Well... I was alone, if I remember correctly. I couldn't see very well around me, but I remember lying in bed with the Arkstone in my han-"

 

"THE ARKSTONE, THAT'S THE-" yelled Gandalf as he stood and collided his head with the lamp.

 

"Something wrong, Gandalf?" asked Bilbo worried. He was holding a tray with a couple of cups of tea and some biscuits. When did he come? no one noticed.

 

"Oh, nothing, nothing, dear friend" said Gandalf quietly as he sat back on the couch stroking his head. That had hurt.

 

"... Oookay" Bilbo said surprised as he put the tray on the table.

 

"How are you feeling, Bilbo?" Gandalf asked picking up his cup of tea.

 

"I feel better..." Bilbo said dryly as he took a sip of his cup.

 

Gandalf put again his cup on the table.

 

Perhaps the news of Thorin had proved more shocking for Bilbo than Gandalf had expected.

 

"Bilbo, do not worry. Thorin overcame the disease before he died and regretted everything he told you at the gates of Ere-"

 

"How can you know ?!" cried Bilbo disgusted with tears in his eyes.

 

Gandalf was surprised by the sudden outburst, but quickly softened his expression.

 

"I know Bilbo. Trust me" he said reassuringly as he gave a discreet look at Thorin, who was now sitting at the feet of Bilbo.

 

"Well ..." Bilbo said as he sniffed "if you say so, I'll believe it" he said forcing a small smile that could not hide his bitter expression before sipping tea cup.

 

Gandalf sighed and smiled at Bilbo.

 

"Moving on, do you want me to make you some dinner? Oak an I have already eaten, and it's too late to go to an inn" Bilbo said as he bent down to pet Thorin, but he got up and walked away from Bilbo's side. "How odd..." he said looking at Oak "so, Gandalf?"

 

"Oh, do not worry about me, my friend, I'll just spend the night at Bag End if you don't mind" he said looking at Thorin.

 

"Then I'llll prepare your room" Bilbo said offering a smile and taking the tray with tea, leaving Gandalf and Thorin alone.

 

"Thorin..." Gandalf said now staring at the fire.

 

Thorin looked intrigued him from the floor and said nothing.

 

"I think you have been given a second chance" Gandalf said with his eyes focused on the fire.

 

"What did you say?" asked Thorin finishing not understand what he had just heard.

 

"No to amend your mistakes, of course..." he said heedless of what Thorin just said "... but to beg forgiveness from that one you hurt more than anyone else" he said as he turned head to look at him.

 

"All of this is because of Bilbo?" Thorin asked incredulously.

 

Gandalf nodded with his eyes closed.

 

"So great is the damage I've done to him that Mahal has bothered to correct me? Oh, Bilbo..." Thorin said burying his head between his paws.

 

"And... what should I do to ask for his forgiveness?" Thorin said uncovering only his eyes.

 

Gandalf, who was looking at the fire again, rose from the couch and went to the main hall with long strides.

 

"Wait!" cried Thorin from the room.

 

"Bilbo! Do not prepare anything, my friend" Gandalf cried looking for Bilbo from room to room.

 

"What ?!" Bilbo shouted from the room down the hall. "But I almost had it... " a bundle of sheets said approaching to Gandalf. Obviously, that was Bilbo, but Thorin hadn't realized it yet... he was behind Gandalf and showing his claws.

 

"Sorry, dear friend, but there's an adventure out there who needs me" Gandalf said, offering a sad smile, "Would you like to join me?" Gandalf asked with a mischievous smile.

 

"Wait, you are leaving?!" Thorin said as he approached to Bilbo to look at Gandalf's face.

 

"Oh, I've had enough adventure in this life" said Bilbo looking away.

 

"Goodbye Bilbo, I'll return to you as soon as possible," Gandalf said ruffling the hobbit curls

 

"Goodbye" Bilbo said playing a sincerely smile.

 

"You gotta be kidding!" Thorin said trying to climb Gandalf's robes.

 

"Hey, be still Oak" Bilbo said as he held Oak in his arms. "Don't be upset, Gandalf will be back soon, okay?" he whispered as some tears started gathering in his eyes.

 

"Oh, and... Bilbo" said Gandalf when he had almost crossed the threshold of the door.

 

"Yes?" Bilbo said rubbing his eyes with his shirt sleeve.

 

"If I were you, I'd go your kitten on a diet. He is the fattest cat I've ever seen" said Gandalf to Thorin looking wickedly.

 

"If you say so..." Bilbo said with a  little smile.

 

Gandalf smiled and closed the door behind him. Bilbo could have sworn he heard him laughing once he was out.

 

"SON OF A... !"


	7. Rainy days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for taking so long. Hope you enjoy.

The drops of rain were dripping the windows glasses of Bag End. Bilbo began to open his eyes slowly as he stretched in his comfortable bed. He loved rainy days.

 

"Good morning Oak" he said. But Bilbo did not get the answer he received meowing every morning. Oak was not in his bed.

 

Bilbo got up, got dressed and headed for the kitchen. Surely Oak had risen before him because the rain had bothered him.

 

"Time to make breakfast" Bilbo said as he walked to the pantry for the ingredients for the cinnamon buns and some bacon for second breakfast. The first consisted of only tea and sweets, or so it had been organized since Oak was joining him at Bag End.

 

"Oak, will you have some milk and while I make buns? Today I will take a while" Bilbo said realizing that he woke up later than usual. It must be the lack of sun... or the nightmares.

 

"Oak?" Bilbo repeated missed by silence. Lately Oak had been very distant with him. "Well, then I'll start cooking. Don't beg me later" Bilbo said resigned as he prepared himself to cook.

 

After making a few batches of cinnamon buns, Bilbo put a kettle on for tea. While the was starting water boiling he could start looking for Oak.

 

Bilbo went quietly into the room. He knew where Oak was. It was not his first disappeared and nor the last.

 

\-------------------------------------------------- ----

 

Thorin had not slept in all day. He could blame Bilbo, who had spent all night having nightmares and screaming in dreams (thankfully he couldn't make out anything of what he said), but actually it was because of his own guilt. Since it was realized that the damage he had done to the medium was even higher than he expected.

 

He escaped from the room after the third raider nightmare. He couldn't bear to see him suffer because of him. He thought about escaping, but he remembered how worried the halfling became the first time, so he decided to hide in order not to get on his way, at least during the day. He couldn't even look at him without feeling contempt for himself...

 

He wanted to forget all the damage he had done to the halfling. He wanted to run away from his problems at least for one day.

 

So he decided to crawl under the couch. It seemed a foolproof plan.

 

Morning came fast and Thorin had not gotten out of the chair. He only managed to get out his head when he heard Bilbo approaching the room.

 

He had to do something to avoid Bilbo to found him. Just thought you cover your eyes with his paws... After his fur was similar to the color of the coach, wasn't it?

 

"Oooooaaaak, where are youuu? It's breakfast time" Bilbo said with a strange childish tone while he wandered around the room. Why was he using that tone ? Anyway, the point is that if Bilbo didn't found him it would be alright. 

 

"Gotcha!" yelled Bilbo lifting Thorin's paws to meet him face to face. Bilbo had risk to the couch just to surprise him.

 

"How did you get up there?!" Thorin shouted desperately trying to escape from Bilbo's hands.

 

"Oh, come on what are you doing hiding there? It's breakfast time!" Bilbo said dropping Thorin's paws and peting him softly, but Thorin seized neglect to re-cover up his eyes.

 

"Today I am not in the mood, Bilbo..."

 

"Is it because Gandalf called you fat? Not worry, it will be our little secret" Bilbo said as he tried to return to take his paws off of his face "Also, I have made your favorite buns, and if tonight does not rain I'll buy more fish on the market "

 

"THIS IS NOT FOR WHAT GANDALF SAID" shouted (mewed?) Thorin trying to get completely under the couch, but Bilbo stopped him grabbing the tail.

 

"Oh, come on Please, just come with me to the kitchen I don't like eating alone..." pathetically begged Bilbo still holding it as he tryed to put it pout. But Thorin still refused to leave.

 

"Well, I want to be alone today! Leave me alone, halfling!"

 

Bilbo began to pull his tail to get him out from under the chair by force.

 

"Oak, as I am your master I command you to come with me to the-!"

 

Bilbo was bleeding.

 

"Oh, Bilbo I didn't want to... !" Thorin said realizing what he just had done. Thorin looked at his paw whatching  how Bilbo risked his hand to his cheek. He had attacked Bilbo. Bilbo. The halfling that only wanted to spend time with him because he was feeling lonely.

 

Bilbo's eyes began to fill with tears.

 

Oh, no.

 

Suddenly a sound came from the kitchen brought them out of their trance.

 

"Oh, must be the tea, I'll ..." Bilbo said hastily as he ran into the kitchen.

 

"Mahal, what have I done... ?" Thorin said softly as he approached his paws to his head. He had to apologize to the halfling as soon as possible. He didn't had to blame Bilbo for his own problems.

 

He went to the kitchen, but he only found a kettle and a few rolls on the table. He must be somewhere in Bag End.

 

"Bilbo! Where are you?" cried Thorin running down the hall. He wasn't in his room and Bag End door were locked.

 

"Bilbo?!!?" cried Thorin just before hearing a muffled cry.

 

Oh, Bilbo.

 

Thorin turned up the sound, coming face to face with the bathroom door. He tried to open climbing to the knob, but it will not open. Bilbo must have put the latch.

 

Desperate, Thorin began scratching the door.

 

"Bilbo! I'm so sorry, please get out" he said over and over again.

 

The halfling didn't came out until a while after. He gauze subject to the cheek, but otherwise he seemed... he seemed normal, as if nothing had happened. Or so it appeared physically.

 

"Bilbo, I'm sorry for what I've done" Thorin said to Bilbo as he continued briskly down the hall.

 

"Bilbo?" Thorin repeated as they entered the kitchen. Bilbo sat down at the table and began eating.

 

Perhaps he was just ignoring him?

 

"Please forgive me. Look, I'm going to sit down and have breakfast with you as you wanted" Thorin said sitting in the chair next to Bilbo. Thorin attempted to reach one of the plates of buns with his paw, but Bilbo grabbed the plate before he could get it it closer.

 

"Down" Bilbo said dryly.

 

"I just wanted-"

 

"DOWN" Bilbo repeated even higher.

 

"Is that you mad at me? Because I've already apologized and-" said Thorin yet on the chair, but before he realized Bilbo gave him a shove dropping him down and began eating the buns.

 

All the buns.

 

"I know who to play this gam" Thorin said as he left the kitchen resentful.

 

Meanwhile, the dark clouds began to move away from the Shire, leaving a beautiful rainbow behind them.


	8. The color of the grass

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You thought I was dead, didn't you?  
> So sorry for the hiatus. Hope you enjoy!

After the sunrise Bilbo thought that he would do well to go for a walk arround the Shire. He knew he needed it. He quickly grabbed his book, his pipe, his wallet, an apple for the trip, his staff... oh and almost forgot his handkerchief.

 

"Bye-" said Bilbo feet while realizing that no one would expect him to be combed back. No, nobody would ever expect him in Bag End. He noticed Oak staring at him while he jumped into one of the trunks of the room.

 

"Pff" snorted Bilbo before leaving rushed. He needed to spend some time alone. Which made him think about what "alone" meant.

 

"Okay. Is this what you want?" said Thorin getting down the trunk "Then great".

 

It did not take long to locate the pantry and satiate his appetite, living with a hobbit had made him a greedy cat. After this he thought would feel better about himself but... it was not as he expected. He had avenged Bilbo about the buns but... He hadn't apologized to him yet.

 

Although Bilbo was not putting much of him, but who was he to judge? He had scratched him.

 

Still, regret was not going to fix things. He wanted to do something useful, but he felt so tired. He'd been awake all day, so he could use a nap bad.

 

Yeah, just a nap. It's the best idea he'd had all day.

 

He went to Bilbo's room to sleep in his basket when he saw Bilbo's bed. He had not made the bed that morning, which was quite rare in Bilbo. Maybe his little problem with nightmares have had something to do.

 

It looked so comfortable. So soft and smooth.

 

"Bilbo will never notice" he said as he jumped on the bed and got under the covers.

* * *

 

Bilbo started to walk all day to take his mind and leave the cat alone as much as possible. He knew that if a wild animal is not fed, it will not come to you again. Or so he hoped.

 

Bilbo walked and walked until he arrived the Brandi House, where he met lots of little hobbits playing with wooden swords. Bilbo could not believe he had been so small once.

 

"Uncle Bilbo!"

 

Bilbo turned doubting of whom came the screams until he looked down to meet his little nephew Frodo.

 

"Frodo, yo've grown a lot!" Bilbo said as he bent down to hug his little nephew who was waiting with open arms.

 

"Long time no see, Uncle Bilbo!" cried Frodo still holding his uncle. Bilbo realized how isolated it had been since his arrival from Erebor and gave him a gentle smile.

 

"I know, sorry... I've been busy lately" he said, thinking vaguely about Oak. "But do not worry. You can come and see me at Bag End whenever you want" Bilbo said winking at Frodo as he finally let go with his eyes full of tears.

 

"For real?" Frodo said, rubbing his eye.

 

"Of course, duh! Tell Drogo and Primula they can come to tea or dinner whenever you want" Bilbo said wiping Frodo's tears with his handkerchief.

 

"Oh, Mom and Dad went to take a boat ride this morning..." Frodo said as he picked up the toy sword that had thrown to see his uncle.

 

"I can wait" Bilbo said ruffling his curls.

* * *

 

Bilbo sat in the shade of a tree in a piece of grass while he ate his apple. It must have been eleven. When he finished, he set to continue writing his book.

 

After writing about five pages (an achievement for which he had managed to write lately) and turn the page to proceed to writte the next one, he found the map of the lonely mountain.

 

"Oh, right, I put it here after the little accident..." he said as he remembered how much Thorin treasured that map.

 

"This is no time to think about it, Bilbo, better start doing something useful before you gete asleep here" he said aloud as he rubbed his eyes and stood with help of his staff.

 

Once Bilbo had packed everything except the map he knew what he was going to do for the rest of his ride by the Shire: find a glassware shop where he could commission a framework and a new glass.

 

Bilbo asked a neighbor where he could find it  and headed there without delay. Once he arrived, he showed the clerk the map.

 

"How much you think you could take to make a frame for this map?" said Bilbo from across the small counter.

 

"Let's see..." said the clerk putting some small glasses "Well, right now we have no crystal of this size, but I dare to say I could have it ready in a week" he said as he checked the measurements of the map with a wooden ruler.

 

"Then I could come and pick it up in a week?" Bilbo said returning to pack his map.

 

"Yes, my dear son will have prepared a lovely frame at that time" said the clerk removing his glasses and offering Bilbo a smile.

 

"Great, then I'll be here" Bilbo said heading for the exit.

 

"Don't ya wanna know the price?" he started shouting dependent from behind the counter.

 

"No, never mind" Bilbo said without turning around and leaving the store.

 

It was true, of course, that Bilbo had never had to worry about money issues, although it took more than half troll chest to regain all his belongings after the auctioned Lobelia. What terrible woman!

 

When Bilbo felt his stomach growled, he looked at the sky just to realize that it was almost night and had not even eaten lunch! Silly him, he did know how to get distracted.

 

"By the time I get home I'll be starving" he told himself as he started walking back home, which incidentally was nowhere near.

 

"Bilbo!" he heard from behind, when he turned over, he ran into Hamfast, his neighbor, who was running to him "How do you here?" Hamfast said once they were close enough not to scream.

 

"I came to commission a framework for a map... Anyway, what are you doing here?" Bilbo said trying to change the subject to not remember how the original frame broke.

 

"Oh, I was heading to dinner with my little Tinkerbell and Sam in Bywater, would you like to join us?" Hamfast said pointing to the nearby inn.

 

"On one condition," said Bilbo smiling "Be my guest"

 

* * *

 

 

After a great dinner and why lie, a couple of drinks, Bilbo finally was heading to Bag End with Hamfast helping him.

 

"Are you sure you okay?" Hamfast asked Bilbo hanging backpack on his back to help him better walk. Definitely Bilbo Baggins was drunk.

 

"What? Oh, yes, yes! Do not worry'm perfectly fiiine, let me, I can walk alouune!" said Bilbo steping away from Hamfast only to be face to face against the ground. Luckily it was grass at least.

 

After that, Bilbo's memories were very blurred, he just rememnered that he was opening Bag End's door and he was sleepy.

 

All Bilbo wanted to do now was to get on his bed.


End file.
